emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7508 (20th May 2016)
Plot Arthur tries to get the day off school because of his hand, but Laurel is having none of it. She tries to reassure Ashley that the visit from Children's Social Care is only a formality. Eric complains that they have just had to turn down a booking for six people so Doug suggests that they throw Tracy out as she is costing them more than £1,000 per month. Sam informs Lawrence that the dishwasher is leaking, but Lawrence leaves him to sort it out. Sam finds Ronnie's invoice and gives him a call. Doug offers to be moral support at the social care meeting. Eric tries to broach the subject to Tracy about moving out of the B&B, but she knows what he is doing and tries to get him to allow her to stay on. Bernice is shocked to see Ronnie at Home Farm. Sandy insists to the Social Worker that the events of the previous day were not Ashley's fault, and blames himself. The social worker recommends that a third party is always present when Ashley looks after Arthur. Ashley cannot believe it and protests but he forgets his words. The social workers insists she isn't try to limit the time Ashley and Arthur spend together. Doug suggests Arthur need never know about the third party, as he and Sandy spending time with them is not unusual. Sam brings Megan a large bunch of flowers that Jai left on their doorstep. Laurel assures Ashley they will be able to make things work. Doug insists they can make things work, but Ashley gets angry and goes out to the garden and begins to smash up the pirate ship up. Megan returns the flowers and asks him to stop playing games. Jai insists the flowers were to say sorry, and Megan also apologises for doing such a hatchet job on him. Chrissie is embarrassed to find Ronnie in the kitchen and she explains to Bernice that she believed Ronnie was her biological father. Marlon finds Ashley on a bench outside the church, but Ashley insists he is fine. Ashley tells Harriet that he will now need a third party with him whilst looking after Arthur, and blames himself. Ashley fears he may have made things worse. Tracy tells Carly that Doug wants to kick her out. Diane emerges from behind the bar and explains she is draining the profits by staying in the room, and Eric backs her up by saying Tracy will need to pay the going rate, which Tracy cannot afford. Ashley returns to Mulberry Cottage to find Doug and Arthur have nearly completed the pirate ship. Before Ronnie leaves, Bernice informs him she is aware who he is and asks him to return the following day when Lawrence in home. Sam is put out that Megan has kept Jai's flowers. Ashley makes a tray of tea, forgetting Sandy already has a cup. He questions what Sandy and Laurel were talking about, and he cannot remember the social worker's visit. Cast Regular cast *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast *Social Worker - Rayyah McCaul Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and back garden *Main Street *Church Lane *The Grange - Front garden, office and guests lounge *Home Farm - Office, dining room kitchen and lounge *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Sharma & Sharma - Office *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *David's Shop - Interior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,030,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes